icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-5648104-20100716012845
@Emlick96, @Creddie4ever I'd like to shere something with you, as you're the ones who understands all my creddie worries, fiers, FEELINGS: My love for iCarly..and insanity fever for Creddie, started in the official airing of iCarly. I couldn't take seeing Carly and Freddie separated, all that they could be, become. I felt like it was a whole waste of love. Love they could share for each other, forever. As I've told @Creddie4ever, I stopped watching iCarly after I watched iKiss, i just couldn't forget about it. The next days, my mind was stucked IN pain. I just layed there, broken hearted. It felt worst every second that passed by. iCarly had betraied be. I felt so destroyed. It was so deep stucked in my heart. I didn't want to remember iCarly, It hurted when ANY ONE mentioned it. It was constant. I couldn't help, but thinking in the Creddie moments before iKiss. I so tried to get over it, but I just couldn't. In January, 2010..this year I was full-recovered and I didn't felt anything about it anymore. I was searching for funny videos in YouTube, when I saw something in the recient uploaded videos: It was a dream came true, I saw Carly+Freddie kissing! My heart boomed so fast. I never experimented that feeling before. I was shocked. I watched ALL videos my sigh could take. Then, I watched the rest of the season 2. When I watched the whole season 3, I fell in love with creddie MORE!! :) iSpeed date was SO ROMANTIC, cute, sweet!! AWW.. Eveynight I dreamed of ANY Creddie make-up. I didn't care at all what kind. I was so into it, and I still am..Despite the fact that after iSaved yor life Freddie doesn't show love towards Caly directly, he still does!! I thinked things couldn't get better!!..but it did: Months ago, I was chatting with a Creddie fan; and she showed me the scripts that are posted above, in the "Dan Schneider Creddie hints"..I didn't even cared about the stupid "seddie part"..coz I know, IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I know, Seddie just won't happen. When she showed me that, I was SOO AMAZED!! I was flying beyond happiness. It isn't official yet. But to me is already OFFICIAL! IT'S so impossible for seddie to happen, coz Dan posted a photo of an iCarly season 4 episode, were Freddie was yelling madly at Sam, how could he confess being in love with her some episodes after that? And of course much other fights...Impossible. Freddie hates Sam, and Sam hates Freddie. There's NO DENY, NO DISCUSSION. They hate each other. That's all. Not more than a faint friendship, Seddie is unreachable... I see Carly + Freddie as much more. A whole different light. It'll happen. Maybe in that scrip Carly seems a little sourprised of the fact that Freddie still loves her, (this matches with the tittle "iStill love you" hmm.. :) )But in my mind there's somthing. After all Carly and Freddie have been throgh: hugs, cute moments, romantic stares, sweet shares, slow-dance, kisses,..they did evrything a typical couple does. Aren't they ment for each other? Don't they deserve each other more than anything in this world? In my head, there's a whole new world of Creddie fantasy and chances. And one of my far fantasies, will one day stay true. I know it will. To me, Creddie is so much more than just two guys smootching: To me is about, Carly and Freddie falling together. Romantically, in their own galaxy. Scaping, or sneaking out from all they know to trun the word "love" into something that has no end or limit. It's so cautivate. To get away, together, them two hand by hand, in a magical place; In their imgination, but still, it does exists. It's so special. It's so..unique. It's so Creddie. Finally, I describe Creddie as something, far from love. Beyond love. It's something so tentative. I don't think any one feels the same as I do for Ceddie. That's why I've been writting this LOONG message. With a question for you two, the ones who really uinderstand me: Do you feel the same for Creddie? Creddie definition: Another passion in my life. Another meaning. Unique, ONE single love dimension. Creddie is something so infinit..it lasts for enternity. For ALL creddie fans: Never give up on your dreams, no matter how far they're from here. If you want it to happen. It'll happen. That's what I've learned from Crddie. If you're looking for an exit, get away, somthing you wanna reach; it reminds me of Creddie. It's so amazing, I still can't believe how creddie revolutioned my life. My mind still can't imagine all its power, so strong: It's AWSOME; it's inCREDDIEble.... :) CREDDIE: Till the end of time, till the end of the road, if the road has an end...